Cholesterol ester hydrolase and acyl-CoA cholesterol acyltransferase have been implicated in the reesterification and absorption of exogenous cholesterol. It has been demonstrated that removal of CEH from pancreatic juice results in an 80% reduction in the uptake of cholesterol into the bloodstream in rats Hoisie, J. Biol. Chem. 260-264 (1987).! Furthermore, several lines of investigation have indicated that ACAT may play a key role in the intestinal absorption of cholesterol DeVries et al., J. Med. Chem. 22, 1131(1986)!. The association between high serum cholesterol levels and coronary vascular disease is well documented; consequently compounds of this invention may be useful for treating atherosclerosis, familial hypercholesterolemia, hyperlipidemia, and like diseases.